cindyandthetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy and the tv show Wiki
Cindy And The Tv Show is A Teen Sticom of 2009,Created by Shane White. Its about a girl named Cindy who joins a tv show but is not accepted so she has to try to be accepted in the tv show and be who she is. The show has won many awards mainly the Veoh Awards for best in show 2 years in a row. The Pilot episode garnered 21.5K Viewers which aired on May 19, 2009 along with the second episode "Room Sharing" which garnered 19.2K Viewers airing the same day. The show has been running on Veoh since May 19, 2009 to now. On January 8, 2011 "Camping" became the number one top rated episode of Cindy And The TV Show in the whole series it garnered 44.7K Viewers. The Second season of Cindy And The TV Show is currently airing on Veoh. Cindy And The TV Show has been renewed to a third season. Cindy And The TV Show Production for Season 3 started on March 18th and is currently in the works http://twitter.com/LindaSoma/status/48749448939057152 News * Cindy And The Tv Show is currently in Production for Season 3. * The Season 3 Premiere of Cindy And The TV Show is on September 2nd "Im Back With A Secret Kiss". * Cindy And The Movie is the 4th Highest broadcast veoh has ever had with 137.8K Viewers and the number one highest broadcast on Veoh of 2011. * Cindy And The Movie will be going to DVD this Fall. Plot In The Beginning an 14 year old girl cindy larveseth hilton joined the cast of funny random comedy to be a tv star, but when she gets there she realizes its not a normal tv show with normal guests the costumes from funny random comedy are real creatures so cindy must try to fit in with the others. in the beginning she meets marvinJemm Tedd who is a bear, and he thinks its normal also marvin is cindys tour guide through the studio. cindy later meets elmodylan valatrois and maxmartin salibe a dog. cindys roomates big birdlinda soma who doesnt want cindy their and trys to get rid of her all the time and she also has spidraculanancy ovelmen a spider that likes blood. so cindy must servive funny random comedy and try to fit in with everyone. Characters Main Cast Recurring Cast: Bryan Wellonton- Guidance Councellar Scooby Marc Fallshton- Pooh Tyler Vanhorn- Punkin Freddie Stome- Jibby Anya Marris- Janice Webber Typhus - Mr. Screamaman ''' Guest Stars: '''Deusno Neuto- Clerk & Cop Season 1 Christmas Episode Amy Firehox- Rabbit Season 1 Teaming Up Episode Alberta Anne Marie- Jeramiah Season 1 Wedding Episode Henry Franklin- Coach Kellar Season 1 Mini-Golf Episode Frankie Terez- Janitor Season 1 Opposite Day Episode Tina Marie- Melanie Season 1 Bullied Episode Lucas Cruchiank- Fred Season 1 Trading Places Episode Jack Withersten- Chef Mario Season 2 Cooking Episode Madison Rabbide- Alyssa Season 2 Cheerleading & Beating The Heat Episode Brandon Michael Hilton- Cindy's Dad Season 2 Cindy the Star of School Episode Chelsa Staub- Hailey Season 2 Cindy the Star of School Episode Samantha Keiler- Lauren Season 2 Beauty Pageant Episode Jake Brown- Billionaire Charlie Andrews Season 2 Spacing Out Episode Mike Leon- Crazy Dog #1 Season 2 Spacing Out Episode Shania Walsh- Crazy Dog #2 Season 2 Spacing Out Episode Tiffany Tyler- Mandy Fierce Season 2 Wrestling & Beating The Heat Episode Drake Serge- Captain Steve Season 2 Beating The Heat Episode Bridget Maller- Kristen Season 2 Beating The Heat Episode Peter Markoski- Trevour Season 2 Finally Falling In Love Episode Episodes List Of Cindy And The Tv Show Episodes TV-Movies/Specials Films Cindy And The Movie A Veoh Kids Original Movie based on the series of "Cindy And The TV Show" which is planning to release on August 12, 2011 on Veoh Pix.The Movie When Funny Random Comedy has become the number one most popular show in the world which then Cindy gets an offer to be in a theatrical horror movie titled "scream". But there's a twist Cindy has to quit Funny Random comedy forever to be in the movie scream which can lead Cindy to being a famous movie actress to move her acting career forward into the future. Music Cindy And The TV Show Discography Soundtrack's: ' '*Cindy And The Tv Show (2009) *Cindy And The Double 2 Sided Soundtrack(2010) *Cindy And The Movie Soundtrack (2011) Merchandise List of Cindy And The TV Show Merchandise World Wide *Argentina | May 15th 2009 | Veoh Argentina *Latin Americia | May 18th 2009 | Latin Americian Veoh *USA | May 19th 2009 | Veoh Kids *UK | May 21st 2009 | Nick UK *GER | May 25th 2009 | Veoh Germany *ITALY | May 28th 2009 | Veoh Italy *BEL | May 29th 2009 | Veoh Beliguim *BR | June 1st 2009 | Veoh Brazil *SWIT | June 2nd 2009 | Veoh Switzerland *FIN | June 5th 2009 | Veoh Finland *FRA | June 10th 2009 | Veoh France *CA | June 12th 2009 | JCKTV *MX | June 15th 2009 | Mexico TV , Veoh Mexico *RUS | June 16th 2009 | Veoh Russia *CH | June 19th 2009 | Veoh Asia , Veoh China *Middle East | June 20th 2009 | Veoh Middle East *AUS | June 25th 2009 | Veoh Austraillia *NZ | July 5th 2009 | Veoh New Zealand *Turkey | August 23rd 2009(special) | Veoh Turkey , TLA *Japan | October 25th 2009| Veoh Japan, Tokyo Tv *INT|Janurary 1,2010| Veoh Kids *ISreal | April 5, 2010| Israel Kids TV *HUG|July 2, 2010| Veoh Hungary *South East Asia| September 30, 2010| Veoh South East Asia *SWE| October 19, 2010| Veoh Sweden *TIA| June 24, 2011| Veoh Tiawan References External Links Official Website Official Twitter Shane White's Site Shane White's Official Twitter Category:Browse